


Dies Natalis

by akelos_cry



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelos_cry/pseuds/akelos_cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La crearon para la violencia y luego le dieron una familia. La Viuda Negra sabe que fue destruida en el momento en el que los conoció.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dies Natalis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> Regalo para dryadeh del amigo invisible 2013/14 de aisinfronteras.
> 
> Natalia (o su variante Natasha) es un nombre que proviene del latin "dies natalis", que significa día del nacimiento.

Natasha Romanoff no es su verdadero nombre. Antes se llamaba Natalia Alianovna Romanova, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo y ni siquiera lo recuerda. Su nombre es Viuda Negra, y no se lo dio nadie, lo ganó ella sola. Cuando mató a su primer hombre la llevaron a orillas del Nevá y la bautizaron, sumergiéndola tres veces en el agua helada; hasta ese momento, en la Red Room había sido “tú, chica”, “tú, mujer” y “tú, soldado”.

Natasha Romanoff sólo era una identidad falsa, una tapadera, algo de lo que se desharía en el momento en el que tuviera que salir corriendo. La Viuda Negra no esperaba encariñarse con Natasha, ni llegar a convertirse en ella, sin embargo, ha pasado tanto tiempo dentro de esa piel que ha dejado de ser un disfraz y no puede quitársela. No quiere quitársela. 

(Natasha le gusta. Tiene amigos, salva el mundo).

Ahora no está muy segura de quién es, si la Viuda Negra haciéndose pasar por Natasha Romanoff o Natasha Romanoff siendo ocasionalmente la Viuda Negra.

_Es flipante, ¿cómo lo haces? Eres una triple impostora, nunca había visto nada igual. ¿Hay algo de verdad en ti?_

Si Stark supiera.

 

-

 

(Natasha comete una estupidez, es consciente de ello. Alguien lo escribirá en su expediente, con toda probabilidad a máquina, y desentonará con aquellas notas que Coulson fue tomando de ella con su pulcra caligrafía).

El paquete está envuelto con papel de regalo brillante y satinado, y lleva un lazo muy vistoso de color plateado. En la tarjeta que lleva adjunta pone: “Para Natashenka, con amor, de Chernaya Vdova”

Natasha está sola en casa y ha salido a recibirlo. Sabe que no debería abrirlo, no después de que Jarvis le haga un escáner y le avise de lo que hay dentro. Aún así, rompe el envoltorio con manos firmes y saca de la caja una matrioska.

La muñeca le devuelve la mirada con dos ojos de un brillante azul zafiro. Tiene pestañas tupidas, mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa maliciosa, como si conociera un secreto espantoso que Natasha no. La madera cruje cuando la desenrosca y dentro encuentra otra pieza igual. Va sacando las siguientes generaciones una a una, poniéndolas en fila sobre la mesa, con sus cabellos rubios tapados de forma decente y sus vestidos verdes con flores rojas, decorados con purpurina. Simples y silenciosas y terribles.

De la última de todas, escapa una pequeña araña, con manchas rojas en el abdomen y largas y finas patas negras, que corretea libre por la mesa del salón y salta al suelo con elegancia. Natasha la observa perderse entre los dibujos de la alfombra y, durante un rato, Dummy la persigue armado con un insecticida, aunque parece tener dificultades para manejarlo. Al final, todo lo que queda de la araña es una mancha que tiene que restregarse de los zapatos. 

A Natasha eso le recuerda por qué desprecia las metáforas.

Pepper es la que la encuentra encogida, retorciéndose de dolor. Sube las escaleras corriendo y se rompe un tacón, y aparece con las rodillas despellejadas, a su lado, para susurrarle al oído que todo saldrá bien. 

No recuerda nada más porque pierde el sentido, y al recuperarlo, se encuentra en su habitación. Bruce está allí con ella, velando su desmayo, le acerca agua a los labios para que beba y controla su pulso. Natasha pasa cuatro días en la cama, la luz cambia y el malestar disminuye con lentitud, lo único que es perpetuo es la presencia del doctor. A veces también está Steve, que le habla con cara de preocupación, y como no alcanza a entender sus palabras no le puede contestar. Otras veces está Clint, que sólo la mira y coge su mano. Natasha quiere que se vayan, ella no les necesita allí, pero no se lo explica en voz alta y permanecen a su lado.

Después le dicen que la cantidad de veneno que había en el barniz de las matrioskas y que penetró por su piel no era suficiente para matarla. Natasha ya lo había deducido sola, al igual que no necesita que Furia le diga quién le ha enviado el mensaje.

Natasha no es la única hija de la Red Room. Y no puede haber dos Viudas Negras.

 

-

 

Desde que Stark ha construido ese edificio pomposo y absurdo en medio de la ciudad, y porque era imperativo categórico que todos se mudasen con él, pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre así:

Se sientan el salón y juegan al monopoly. Inexplicablemente, es Tony el que pierde y Clint el que tiene un pequeño imperio de casas y hoteles; no paran de pelearse por ello y Tony le hace pruebas a los dados porque es probable que Clint los haya trucado (otra vez). Discuten por la película que van a ver y al final gana Steve, ponen Espartaco y a Thor le encanta, y Bruce lleva tantas tilas que puedes encontrar tazas abandonadas por cualquier parte. 

Natasha se sienta con ellos en el salón y en el siguiente instante ve cómo el cráneo de un civil es destrozado por un proyectil, su sangre le salpica la ropa, riega el cemento y desaparece por una alcantarilla. (Y Natasha ya lo había visto venir). Thor lanza su martillo y decenas de robots se convierten en tornillos y en polvo. Ella tiene media espalda quemada, no puede mover el brazo derecho por las ampollas que se le están formando, y Stark está haciendo otra vez algo arriesgado y suicida para salvarles la vida. Clint grita, Natasha quiere buscarle, pero el rugido de Hulk ahoga toda posibilidad de saber cuál es su posición y lo único que recibe por su comunicador son interferencias

Está cansada, por primera vez en su vida quiere detenerse. Detesta a Stark por haber construido esa jodida casa, a Furia por haberla obligado a mudarse allí y a sí misma por no haberle puesto más empeño al negarse. Se ha vuelto débil. Ya tenía bastante con querer a Clint, pero a todos ellos… eso no puede soportarlo. La están asfixiando.

Natasha se sobrepone a su agotamiento, Ultrón intenta crear un futuro apocalíptico y ellos tienen que resistir. En ese momento odia que luchen por el bien mayor, porque puede significar perderlos.

La crearon para la violencia y luego le dieron una familia. La Viuda Negra sabe que fue destruida en el momento en el que los conoció.

 

-

 

La nota llega de la misma manera que llegó el paquete, sin que nadie pueda explicarse cómo ha aparecido. En ella figuran una hora y un lugar y Natasha la quema nada más terminar de leerla. Al día siguiente se levanta antes de que amanezca, se viste con su uniforme, toma un vaso para desayunar de vodka y se marcha de la casa sin avisar. Para cuando puedan localizarla ya será tarde.

Coge el primer ferry hasta Staten Island. Su destino es un descampado a medio construir, lleno de agujeros, trozos de escombros y alguna excavadora que dejaron allí pensando que las obras dejarían pronto de estar paralizadas. No hay ni un alma por los alrededores y es fácil colarse por la reja que delimita la propiedad. Natasha se encuentra sola y se dispone a esperar.

Yelena Belova aparece en su campo de visión apenas unos minutos después, moviéndose grácilmente a pesar de las desigualdades del terreno y sin hacer ningún sonido. Es alta, esbelta y su cabello es rubio, del color de la paja. Aunque no se parecen, Natasha se reconoce en ella, las dos son lobas, depredadoras. Las mismas garras afiladas y los mismos colmillos. Sólo en el pelaje son diferentes. 

Se acerca a Natasha con una pequeña sonrisa y le da dos besos corteses en las mejillas, pero su rostro no tiene nada de compasivo. Yelena ha venido aquí para matarla y reclamar el título que le corresponde. Natasha ha venido para sobrevivir. 

Yelena es la primera en golpear. Y es rápida, muy rápida. A pesar de ser entrenada con el mismo régimen y por los mismos profesores que Natasha, los rumores dicen que ha batido todas sus puntuaciones. Es un modelo mejorado, preparado para retirar al anterior. Esquiva ese golpe y el siguiente, con el tercero Yelena acierta su estómago y Natasha se dobla por el dolor.

Ella es más joven, más fuerte y más rápida, sin embargo, Natasha conoce su estilo de combate al dedillo porque es el que le enseñaron a ella. Puede predecir de donde le va a venir el siguiente puñetazo, la próxima patada. No para todos los golpes y deja que le enseñe todo lo que tiene, cuando tiene claro el esquema de su lucha, es cuando ataca. 

Natasha tiene más experiencia, y ha aprendido trucos nuevos desde la Red Room. Yelena no la ve venir y recibe estocadas en los costados y en las ingles, y Natasha la reduce con una patada en la rodilla derecha. Yelena cae al suelo y cree que por un momento tiene un respiro, pero ésta saca un cuchillo de sus botas, coge impulso y se lanza a su cuello. A Natasha no le da tiempo a esquivarlo del todo y recibe un corte profundo en el hombro.

Ella saca también su cuchillo y enfrentan las hojas. Bailan así, durante un rato, con el sonido de los dos puñales entrechocando y sus respiraciones calmadas, como si la situación no les perturbara ni cansara.

Yelena aprende y se adapta, copia las fintas de Natasha y las reproduce con una habilidad increíble. Pero cada vez que cree que puede reducir a Natasha, ésta la sorprende, tiene recursos y es imaginativa, mientras que Yelena está atascada. 

Ambas reciben cortes y los cuchillos se mellan cada vez más, y los acaban abandonando para sacar otras armas. Natasha recibe descargas eléctricas de unos discos que la otra le lanza, Yelena queda cegada momentáneamente por un gas lacrimógeno y lo paga con una puñalada en el costado.

La lucha continúa, Natasha embiste y se defiende y Yelena no puede echarla abajo. Se dan cuenta de que sus heridas han empezado a escocer, probablemente por alguna clase de veneno. Si tienen suerte, el antídoto que cada una se ha tomado antes hará efecto y su cuerpo aguantará más. 

El sol se mueve en el cielo y las horas pasan del mismo modo por ellas. Natasha ya no se siente. Yelena ha dejado atrás su calma y ahora arremete contra ella con una ferocidad rabiosa, como si no se creyera que fuera tan difícil de vencer. Consigue sorprenderla por detrás e intenta retorcerle el cuello, pero Natasha se resiste y le pega con el codo en las costillas, y Yelena se queda sin respiración. 

Natasha se vuelve y le apunta con una pistola. Yelena le mira a los ojos.

“Yo podría ser ella” piensa, y eso le hace perder su oportunidad. Yelena se abalanza sobre ella y forcejean por la pistola, cayendo al suelo. Natasha consigue desprenderse de sus garras, retoma el control de la pistola y le golpea con la culata en la cabeza.

Yelena queda inmóvil, sin embargo, aún respira. Natasha siente que el peso de la pistola se hace más grande en sus manos.

“Yo podría haber hecho lo mismo y luego haberlo olvidado. Quizá el primer hombre que maté no era un hombre, era una hermana.”

− Cuando te canses de ser la marioneta de otros, ven a buscarme.

 

-

 

No sabe cómo, pero echa a andar y deambula por la zona arrastrando las piernas y dejando un reguero de sangre. No pasa más de cinco minutos desde que salga de la zona cuando la localizan. Clint es el primero en llegar hasta ella y la coge por la cintura, sosteniéndola.

− ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?

Natasha no puede más que sonreír.

− No puedes librar mis batallas.

(Nadie encuentra ni rastro de Yelena).

 

-

 

Natasha traza una línea. A un lado está quién fue. (Quién fue y lo olvidó. Quién fue obligada a ser y se acostumbró a ello). 

Clint no puede estarse callado y se lo pregunta:

− ¿Por qué no la mataste?

− Tú ya sabes por qué.

− Si, es verdad. Pero quería cerciorarme de que tú lo sabías.

Al otro lado está quién es ahora. Quién escoge ser. Y le gusta.


End file.
